Lluvia
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Si me vieras ahora, no me odiarías... se te rompería el corazón. Y ya comprendo el por qué a los vestigios de lágrimas asomando tus ojos cuando sonreías. Lo sabías; que cada día que pasábamos juntos era un día menos de vida para ambos. :Spoilers de los últimos capítulos manga centrados en Uryu:


**D** isclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo.

 **H** ope's: ¡Está lloviendo! ¿Qué otro título se me iba a ocurrir?

Segunda excusa: me gasté mi inspiración en el one-shot y no me alcanzó para el título.

Tercera excusa: esto no está narrado por Uryu, no del todo. Todavía no hago fics en primera persona, tírenme piedras si quieren.

Cuarta excusa: sé que no soy graciosa, perdónenme otra vez.

¡Pasando a temas importantes! Como mi último fic de por acá data del año de los dinosaurios -en realidad febrero- y como hoy no tengo tanto que hacer, me hice un tiempo para descargar todo el lío que tenía mi cabeza sobre Ishida en los capítulos más nuevos del manga.

Metiéndome en el tumblr y deviant, me di cuenta de que mucha gente piensa como yo sobre Katagiri. ¿Lo de ella con Ryuken fue correspondido? Yo no me lo creo, lamentablemente.

Me sentí tan mal, de no aceptarlo, que me puse a pensar en ese episodio de relleno de la Saga Bound… Sí, ese donde dice Uryu que "incluso cuando su madre sonreía parecía que estuviera llorando".

Bueno, aunque me cuesta creer que el Ryuken/Katagiri fuera correspondido y todo, no pienso que fuera precisamente ese tipo quien la hiciera llorar, que yo podría llorar casada con un hombre como él y prefiera a su hijo en su lugar, es otra cosa (?). Que él no la hace llorar directamente, digo.

Henos aquí a mí y mi argumento de por qué pienso eso xD

Si notan lo cursi, es porque me puse algo rosado (?)

* * *

 **L** LUVIA

* * *

 _ **Y todavía existe la pregunta, de si es bueno que se muestre incluso en días soleados.**_

Supone que es la culpa lo que lo impulsa a actuar de formas inesperadas. Aunque, considerándolo, la inteligencia –que bastante se enorgulleció de poseer– no es suficiente para que cualquier plan tenga un resultado positivo.

Esa sensación que no se desvanece y a veces tiende a colmar de aire su pecho, últimamente le ha llevado a preguntarse si la cruz Quincy grabada, gracias a su padre, es lo que provoca escozor. Ya sea porque la devolución de sus poderes fue debido a un hombre al que dirige parte de su desagrado ó porque sabe claro que no es el único signo de lo que es realmente.

Pero no, porque más allá del tatuaje la emoción se dispersa por el resto del cuerpo.

Y vuelve a sentirse como el niño enclenque al que «ella» arropaba por las noches.

Recordarse a mí mismo, en aquellos años, es doloroso. Es nostálgico, angustiante y uno de sus puntos débiles.

Hoy tiene la intención de volver a hablarle después de tanto tiempo de silencio, después de tanto irrespeto al ni siquiera intentar esperanzarse con la idea de que puede vivir reencarnada en otro cuerpo. Como si su alma no estuviera extinta, como si permaneciera aún a su lado.

 _«Sin embargo, quiero hacer una excepción porque la mereces»._

Hay días en que recuerda su rostro más claro; días en donde una fotografía no es más que un periódico monocromático, y en los que al hacer memoria vuelve a sentir sus ojos, su mirada –su sonrisa– totalmente puesta en él.

Mas, hoy es distinto el panorama. Tener la decepción suficientemente elevada, motiva a la culpa y lo obliga a ver aquellos ojos grabados con algo peor que el horror al sentirla como un fantasma contemplándolo: dolor.

 _«Si me vieras ahora, no me odiarías… se te rompería el corazón._

 _Te preguntarías a dónde fue el niño que te llamaba con alegría; el que buscaba consuelo en ti cuando su padre no le prestaba atención; el pequeño discípulo de su abuelo que decía odiar la injusticia; aunque para ti siempre era el niño que se sentaba en tus rodillas, a quien le acariciabas en cabello con las manos, mientras leías revistas sobre manualidades y artesanías. »_

En poco tiempo ha dejado de lado el conocimiento de que le gusta la costura, mas el motivo que lo inclinó a entregar lo mejor de él fue porque ella se lo enseñó. Lo había felicitado por su rápido aprendizaje y lo bien que me desempeñaba, hasta el punto de que tras su partida, Uryu decidió no abandonar una de las labores con las que más conectado a ella se sentía.

«- ¿Dónde quedó ese niño? Porque cuando te volviste adolescente, briznas comprometidas de tu personalidad, aún se mantenían.»

Puede escucharla en un grito que es ahogado, clamando en un susurro demasiado alto para llamarse así.

Tiene suerte de no tener un espejo cerca y aunque lo tuviera, estando tentado a mirar su apariencia, usaría su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

Conoce de medidas, diariamente solía dibujar bocetos para sus diseños basándose en determinados tipos de cuerpos, por lo tanto sabe a la perfección como luce.

No obstante, se pregunta lo mismo por lo que –está seguro– ella interrogaría: _Por qué lo hace; qué hace._

«- ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese uniforme?»

¿Blanco? _«El blanco me gusta, porque es un color que desde tiempos inmemorables ha representado la pureza que es más que una simple palabra a veces malinterpretada o no tomada en serio. La bondad y la benevolencia se asocian a lo inocente, a lo caritativo, a lo puro»._

¿Una capa larga? _«Aunque yo las prefiero cortas, tampoco es malo. El sensei prefería usarlas en esta misma extensión»._

¿Botones? _«Sí…yo en realidad, detesto los botones»._

Detesta la gente que juega con las emociones de otros para su beneficio; el que hayan hombres que traten mal a las mujeres; que las personas salgan físicamente heridas; ¡estar parado mientras la tragedia acontece frente a sus ojos y saber que no puede hacer absolutamente nada para evitar su proceso!

¿Haber bebido sangre? _«Eso solo me hizo sentir más inhumano»._

Su abuelo tenía razón. Cree que finalmente entiende a Ryuuken, o al menos parte de su odio.

 _«Y ya comprendo el por qué a los vestigios de lágrimas asomando tus ojos cuando sonreías… mamá»._

Él solía cederle la responsabilidad total, de esa mirada agridulce, a su padre. Poseía la falsa ilusión de creer que el único en provocarle desasosiego era él, porque a Uryu sí le intimidó su visible falta de empatía hacia cuanta actividad hacía en su infancia.

En cambio, ella encerraba motivos más profundos en su llanto, tenía una razón más tangible abriéndose paso: _«Lo sabías; que cada día que pasábamos juntos era un día menos de vida para ambos»._

Una cuenta regresiva para la despedida e incluso –supone ahora– para una posible muerte, juntos.

¿Por qué sino consideraría, la madre de Ryuuken, un defecto el ser «impuro»? No le prestó la mayor importancia, en su momento ni aunque le desconcertara, porque todavía de niño sabía que era común en cualquier sociedad que una minoría fuese discriminada. Su madre se lo comentó, mientras su abuela tendía a demostrarle su desprecio abiertamente y finalmente un día su sensei creyó apropiado decírselo.

Le relató, algunas historias del pasado, junto a una nueva explicación sobre su raza.

 _«El folklore Quincy sobre el Rey Sellado dice que le tomará 999 años regresar a la vida: Él recuperará su corazón después novecientos años, su intelecto después de noventa años y su poder después de nueve años.»_

 _«La energía… el poder, no puede crearse de la nada. ¿De dónde obtendrá el Rey Sellado su poder?»_

No importa si se rehusó a contestarle, evadiendo la pregunta específica, porque Uryu tuvo la respuesta al cuestionamiento meses después.

Si hubo un tiempo en que la familia Ishida hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance por intentar preservar la pureza de su sangre, era por tomarse el mito como verdad absoluta.

Todo _Gemischt_ Quincy perdería sus poderes.

Kanae Katagiri, su madre, lo sabía bien.

Temía que ese día él, su hijo, muriera junto a ella.

Estaba conciente de ese futuro, del presente que ahora Uryu vivía, probablemente hasta lo conociera mejor que Yhwach.

Por eso lloraba cuando sonreía.

Y ésa era, quizá, una de las causas más profundas de la presencia de Uryu un ejército que sabía enemigo.

* * *

 **H** ope's: La única forma de volver a alegrarme después de haber hecho esto, es que alguien me diga que lo va a tomar como headcanon. Espero poder hacer algo de Jugo y Bazz B para la próxima, por si a alguien le interesa.

Saludos temblorosos, a falta de electricidad, y gracias por pasar a leer :)


End file.
